Scott Grimes
| birth_place = Lowell, Massachusetts, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice artist, singer, songwriter | years_active = 1983–present | spouse = | children = 2 | module = }} Scott Christopher Grimes (born July 9, 1971) is an American actor, voice artist, singer, and songwriter. Some of his most prominent roles include appearances in ER as Dr. Archie Morris, Party of Five as Will McCorkle, Band of Brothers as Technical Sergeant Donald Malarkey, and the animated sitcom American Dad!, voicing Steve Smith. He is also well known by cult movie fans for his role as Bradley Brown in the first two Critters films. Since 2017, he has been a regular on the Fox sci-fi comedy-drama The Orville. As a singer, Grimes is best known for co-writing and performing the soft rock single "Sunset Blvd", which spent several weeks on the Billboard charts. Early life and career Grimes was born in Lowell, Massachusetts, the son of Pam and Rick Grimes. He lived in neighboring Dracut for much of his youth, and attended Dracut Public Schools. His sister, Heather Grimes, is also an actress. He is the uncle of Camryn Grimes, who is known for her role as Cassie Newman (now Mariah Copeland) in The Young and the Restless. Grimes started acting at an early age. In 1984, at the age of 13, he co-starred with Mickey Rooney in a made-for-TV holiday movie entitled It Came Upon the Midnight Clear. In 1985, he appeared in an episode of the Twilight Zone called "Little Boy Lost". Grimes also began singing in childhood, and in March 1986 appeared on a Bob Hope TV special, singing "Somewhere Over The Rainbow". The special was taped in Sweden with the King and Queen in attendance. In 1987, he performed as a guest vocalist on the Time album by Richard Carpenter of The Carpenters, where Carpenter thanked the 15-year-old Grimes for his "spirited" performance, commenting in the liner notes, "I believe young Scott to have quite a future in music." Grimes' first music album, Scott Grimes, was released by A&M Records in 1989, and produced by Carpenter. In 2005, he released his second album, Livin' on the Run, and in 2010 his third, Drive. In 1987, Grimes voiced Pinocchio in the dark animated film Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. In 1988, he appeared with Dwayne Hickman, Connie Stevens, and her daughter Tricia Leigh Fisher in the TV movie Bring Me the Head of Dobie Gillis; Grimes, Hickman, Stevens, and Fisher also appeared on the All-Star Super Password Special with Bert Convy. He had also guest starred on the NBC sitcom Wings. He is also known for his 1987 recurring role on Who's the Boss as Alyssa Milano's character's love-interest, Chad McCann and his regular appearances in the 1994–2000 series Party of Five as Will McCorkle. Grimes starred on the NBC series ER playing Dr. Archie Morris from 2003 until the series' end in 2009. Initially a recurring character on ER, he later was upgraded to a main role in season 12. The character initially provided comic relief, but grew over the years, becoming central to several episodes and story lines in the series' final seasons. Grimes' film credits include the dark comedy Who's Your Monkey and Ridley Scott's Robin Hood with Russell Crowe and Cate Blanchett. On October 11, 2010, Grimes announced on his Twitter that he would voice a character on the animated series Family Guy, , which would turn out to be Joe Swanson's previously thought-to-be-dead son, Kevin Swanson. On March 19, 2013, he was cast as Dave Flynn on the NCIS: Los Angeles episode entitled Red, the first episode of a two-part backdoor pilot to another NCIS spin-off which would have been named NCIS: Red, but it was not picked up. Grimes had previously appeared in an NCIS episode entitled "Baltimore" in 2011 as Detective Danny Price, Anthony DiNozzo's former partner at the Baltimore P.D. Since September 10, 2017, he has played cocky helmsman Gordon Malloy, the best friend of Captain Ed Mercer (Seth MacFarlane) on Fox's sci-fi comedy-drama The Orville, created by executive producer MacFarlane. Personal life Grimes has a son and a daughter with his first wife, Dawn Bailey-Grimes, whom he married on May 5, 1997. In December 2011, he married Megan Moore. She filed for divorce in October 2017. At the San Diego Comic-Con in 2018, it was revealed that he was dating his Orville co-star Adrianne Palicki. The two announced their engagement in January 2019. Filmography Film Television Discography Albums *1989: Scott Grimes (A&M) *2005: Livin' on the Run *2010: Drive Singles References External links * * * INTERVIEW: Robin Hood's Merry Men | Rip It Up Magazine Category:1971 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American musicians Category:A&M Records artists Category:Actors from Lowell, Massachusetts Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Massachusetts Category:Musicians from Lowell, Massachusetts Category:People from Dracut, Massachusetts Category:Singers from Massachusetts Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century male musicians Category:21st-century male singers